Reparieren
|typ = primär |bild = Repair icon.png |spiele1 = FO1, FO2, FOT |modifiziert1 = Chance kaputte Computer, Wasserpumpen, etc. zu reparieren |govstat1 = Intelligenz |anfangswert1 = 20% + (1% x Intelligenz) |extras1 = Mr. Fixit |merkmal1 = Begabt |spiele2 = FO3 |modifiziert2 = Fähigkeit Gegenstände zu reparieren, verschiedene zufällige Ereignisse |govstat = Intelligenz |anfangswert2 = 2 + (Intelligenz x 2) + ceil (Glück / 2) |extras2 = Waffenfreak |spiele3 = FNV |modifiziert3 = Fähigkeit einen Gegenstand zu zerlegen um einen anderen Gegenstand des selben Typs zu repariere , inkl. Computern, Radios etc. |govstat3 = Intelligenz |anfangswert3 = (2 + (Intelligenz x 2) + ceil (Glück / 2) |extras3 = Eigenbauer, Notreparatur |related3 = Freundliche Natur |spiele4 = VB, JES |govsts4 = Intelligenz |anfangswert4 = |extras4 = |fußzeile = Bild:Repair.png Fallout und Fallout Tactics Bild des Extra. }} '''Reparieren' ist eine Fertigkeit in Fallout, Fallout 2, Fallout 3, Fallout Tactics und Fallout: New Vegas. In Van Buren und J.E. Sawyer's Fallout Rollenspiel wurde es in Mechanik umbenannt. Fallout, Fallout 2 und Fallout Tactics : \text{Startwert}\%=20+\text{Intelligenz} Beispiel: Ein Intelligenz Startwert von 5. : 20+5=25\% Fallout 3 [[Bild:Bobblehead Repair.png|thumb|140px|''"Warum mit dem Schiff untergehen, wenn man es reparieren kann?"]] : \text{Startwert}=2+(2\times\text{Intelligenz})+\left\lceil\frac{\text{Glueck}}{2}\right\rceil Beispiel: Ein Intelligenz Startwert von 5 und ein Glück Startwert von 5. : 2+(2\times5)+\left\lceil\frac{5}{2}\right\rceil=15 Reparieren wird benötigt um beschädigte Ausrüstung zu reparieren. Dies wird bewerkstelligt, indem man 2 Stück der selben Waffe oder Rüstung besitzt und eines davon opfert um den Zustand des anderen zu verbessern. Die Gegenstände müssen allerdings nicht exakt identisch sein, nur ähnlich (Raider-Balstermeisterrüstung kann mit Raider-Sadistenrüstung repariert werden etc.). Reparieren bestimmt auch den Startzustand von selbstgebauten Waffen. Maximaler Zustand Der Reparieren Fertigkeitswert bestimmt den besten durch Reparatur erreichbaren Zustand der Ausrüstung. Er wird durch folgende Formel bestimmt: : \text{Bester Zustand}\%=40\%+\left(0.6\%\times\text{Fertigkeitspunkte Reparieren}\right) Beispiel: Ein Fertigkeitswert Reparieren von 50. : 40\%+\left(0.6\%\times50\right)=70\% Anders ausgedrückt bedeutet dies eine Verbesserung des möglichen Zustands um 3% für jede 5 investierten Fertigkeitspunkte. Fertigkeitslevel 10 ermöglicht also eine Reparatur bis 46%, Fertigkeitslevel 15 bis 49% u.s.w. Dies ist wichtig, da Waffen und Rüstungen in schlechtem Zustand weniger effektiv sind und ihr Verkaufswert sinkt. Waffen in schlechtem Zustand sind weniger präzise und verteilen weniger Schaden, wodurch die effektive Reichweite sinkt und mehr Munition verbraucht wird. Fernwaffen in schlechtem Zustand können außerdem Ladehemmung haben, wodurch das Nachladen verzögert wird. Rüstung in schlechtem Zustand hat eine niedrigere Schadensresistenz. Wenn der Zustand eines Gegenstandes 0% erreicht wird er unbrauchbar, bis er repariert ist (Rüstung und Kleidung die angelegt ist bleibt angelegt, kann aber nicht mehr angelegt werden, sobald sie einmal abgelegt ist). Reparatureffizienz Mit steigender Reparaturfertigkeit werden Reparaturen effizienter. Der Zustand nach einer Reparatur setzt sich wie folgt zusammen. : \text{Zustand}=5\%+{x}+\left(5\%\times{y}\right)+\left(15\%\times\text{Reparaturfertigkeit}\right) Wobei {x} gleich dem Zustand des besseren der beiden bei der Reparatur verwendeten Gegenstände (in %) ist und {y} der Zustand des schlechteren (in %). Die Reparaturfertigkeit geht ebenfalls als % ein. Beispiel: Die Reparatur einer Minigun mit Zustand 20% mit einer zweiten Minigun (10%) von einem Spieler mit einer Reparierenfertigkeit von 10 ergibt einen Endzustand von: : 5\%+20\%+\left(5%\times10%\right)+\left(15\%\times10\right)%=27% : bzw. : 5\%+20\%+0.5%+1.5\%=27% Die selbe Reparatur durchgeführt von einem Spieler mit 50 Punkten in Reparieren führt zu einem Endzustand von: : 5\%+20\%+\left(5%\times10%\right)+\left(15\%\times50\right)%=33% : or : 5\%+20\%+0.5%+7.5\%=33% Es spielt dabei keine Rolle, ob man Gegenstand A mit Gegenstand B repariert oder umgekehrt. Die Formel funktioniert auch, wenn die zwei Gegenstände unterschiedlich viele Zustandspunkte haben und auch wenn einer der Gegenstände einzigartig ist - der relative Zustand wird einberechnet, nciht die tatsächlichen Punkte. Wie man der Formel außerdem entnehmen kann, spielt der Fertigkeitswert eine weit größere Rolle als der Zustand des zur Reparatur verwendeten Gegenstandes. Ein Gegenstand in bestem Zustand könnte maximal 5% zum Zustand hinzufügen. Das macht es unökonomisch gut erhaltene oder gar gekaufte Gegenstände für Reparaturen zu verwenden. Im Gegensatz dazu können sogar unbrauchbare Gegenstände (Zustand 0%) immer noch effektiv für Reparaturen sein. Möglichkeiten Reparieren zu verbessern ; Permanent * Stufenaufstieg * Wackelpuppe - Reparieren (+10) * Deans Buch der Elektronik (+1 oder +2 mit Verständnis) * Waffenfreak (+5 mit jedem Rang, max 3 Ränge) * Spezial! (+15) ; Zeitlich begrenzt * Mentats (+2-10 depending on Intelligence, a perfect Intelligence of 10 will see no benefit.) * Vault 101 Service Overall (+5) * Papas Ödlandoutfit (+5) * Service Overalls, inklusive die der Red Racer und Robco (+5) * Workman's coveralls (+10) (Point Lookout) Interaktionen die Reparieren voraussetzen * Reparieren 30 ist notwendig um den unmarkierten Quest Lecks in den Rohren in Megaton erledigen zu können. * Reparieren 35 ist notwendig um im Anchorage Memorial eine kaputte Tür zu reparieren falls man die nötigen Ersatzteile hat. Ohne Ersatzteile ist ein Reparierenwert von 95 nötig! * Reparieren 40 wird benötigt um währen Rettung aus dem Paradies die Möglichkeit zu haben die Kinder frei zu lassen. * Reparieren 40 wird benötigt um einen Roboter während einer Zufallsbegegnung zu reparieren. Wenn man die Reparatur durchführt gibt einem der Wanderhändler zwei Energiezellen. Mit einer Sprachherausforderung kann man noch 100 Kronkorken herausschlagen. * Reparieren 45 wird benötigt um Gewehrfallen zu entschärfen. * Reparieren 60 wird benötigt um die Geschütztürme während Der Raub der Unabhängigkeit abschalten zu können. * Reparieren 75 erlaubt es einem den Aufzug im zum Dach des Statesman Hotel's während Reillys Rangers zu reparieren. Andernfalls braucht man eine Kernspaltungsbatterie. * Reparieren 85 wird benötigt um die Laserfallen in Raven Rock während Der amerikanische Traum zu entschärfen. * Der Reparieren-Wert wird überprüft bei der Entschärfung einer mit Mikrofusionszellen verminten Toilette. Es wird nicht spezifiziert, welches der minimal nötige Wert ist. * Nachdem man den Artillerieschalter im Takoma Industrial einige male betätigt hat, hat er einen Kurzschluss. Mit Reparieren 33 kann man ihn reparieren und weiter benutzen. * In den DLCs gibt es einige Interaktionen, die den Reparieren-Wert abfragen. Nichtspieler Charactere die in Fallout 3 reparieren Hinweise * Reparieren wird benötigt um bestimmte Falle zu entschärfen (z.B. Bärenfallen, Druckplatten etc.). * Da einzigartige Waffen in der Reparaturliste enthalten sind, kann man gewöhnliche Gegenstände mit ihnen reparieren, wobei die seltenen Gegenstände verloren gehen. ''Fallout: New Vegas In Fallout: New Vegas können Gegenstände bis 100% repariert werden, unabhängig vom aktuellen Fertigkeitsstufe des Spielers. Der Reparieren-Wert beeinflusst allerdings die Effizienz einer Reparatur mit einem anderen Gegenstand. Eine höhere Reparieren-Fertigkeit schaltet außerdem Handwerks-Rezepte für verschiedene Arten Munition und andere Gegenstände an der Nachladebank und der Werkbank, insbesondere das Reparatur-Kit bei Reparieren 50. Hohe Reparaturfertigkeiten erlauben es dem Spieler außerdem Objekte wie Aufzüge, Türen, Computer etc. zu reparieren. Möglichkeiten Reparieren zu erhöhen ; Permanent * Stufenaufstieg (+15 oder +17 mit Gebildet) * Deans Buch der Elektronik (+3 oder +4 mit Verständnis) * Logic Co-Processor (+2 abhängig vom Wert Intelligenz, ein bereits perfekter Wert von 10 wird nicht weiter erhöht.) * Freundliche Natur (+5) * Begabt (+5) ; Zeitlich begrenzt * Vault 3 Service-Overall (+5) * Handwerker-Overall (+5) * RobCo Overall (+5) * Dead Money Overall (+5) * Selbst ist der Mann! (+10 or 20 with Comprehension) * Mentats (+2 bis +8 abhängig vom Intelligenzwert) * Lichtschalter 01 (+5-9 (abhängig vom gegenwärtigen Intelligenzwert) für 12 Stunden oder bis der Spieler den Light Switch 02 benutzt) Extras die Reparieren voraussetzen Interaktionen, die Reparieren voraussetzen * Reparieren 20 ist nötig um Trudy's Radio in Goodsprings zu reparieren. * Reparieren 20 ist nötig um die Solaranlagen-Teile aus HELIOS-One zu bergen. * Reparieren 25 ist nötig um kaputte 9-mm-Maschinenpistole in Doc Mitchells Haus zu reparieren. * Reparieren 35 ist nötig um den Hilfsgenerator im Quest Dem Ingeniör ist nix zu schwör zu reparieren. * Reparieren 35 ist nötig um ED-E zu reparieren (zusätzlich zu 55 Wissenschaft). * Reparieren 35 ist nötig um den kaputten Aufzug im Hotel Bison Steve zu reparieren. * Reparieren 35 ist nötig um den Generator in Sloan zu reparieren. * Reparieren 40 ist nötig um mit Pete über die Bergung der Abgestürzten B-29, die auf dem Grund des Lake Mead liegt zu sprechen. * Reparieren 50 ist nötig um den Aufzug in Vault 22 zu reparieren, wodurch es leichter wird die Vault zu durchqueren. * Reparieren 50 ist nötig um die Bombe im Vertibird des Präsidenten in Es geschah am hellichten Tag zu entschärfen. * Reparieren 60 ist nötig für die Notreparatur der Fusionsbox in der Puesta del Sol-Schaltstation. (Dead Money) * Reparieren 65 ist nötig um die Solarreflektoren in der Nellis-Anlage zu reparieren. * Reparieren 65 ist nötig um die 12 versteckten Türen im REPCONN-Hauptquartier zu blockieren (?). * Reparieren 65 ist nötig um ED-E ohne weitere Fertigkeit zu reparieren. * Reparieren 80 ist nötig für die Notreparatur des Nahrungsautomaten während Keinen Berg von Bohnen wert. NPCs die reparieren Hinweise * NPCs die Gegenstände reparieren orientieren ihren Preis anhand der reparierten Zustands-% und am Wert des Gegenstandes. * NPCs reparieren keine Kleidung, die keine Schadensschwelle haben (wie z.B. Benny´s Anzug). * Normalerweise können gewöhnliche Waffen nicht mit einzigartigen Waffen repariert werden, außer man hat das Extra Notreparatur, was dazu führen kann, dass die seltenen Gegenstände verloren gehen. Erwähnenswerte NPCs mit Reparaturfertigkeit Fallout Smitty, Schmied von Adytum. Fallout 2 Vic, Vorkriegswarenhändler und potentieller Begleiter des Auserwählten. Fallout 3 siehe Tabelle oben Fallout: New Vegas siehe Tabelle oben Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel * Ching Tsun, Waffeningenieur der geheimen Vault. * Giese, ehemaliger Roboteringenieur der geheimen Vault. * Bunkerbewohner, Gründer von Arroyo, ehemaliger Paladin der Stählernen Bruderschaft, Abenteurer und Spielercharakter in Fallout. en:Repair es:Reparación pl:Naprawa ru:Ремонт zh:修理 Kategorie:Fallout Fertigkeiten Kategorie:Fallout 2 Fertigkeiten Kategorie:Fallout 3 Fertigkeiten Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Fertigkeiten Kategorie:Fallout Tactics Fertigkeiten Kategorie:Van Buren Fertigkeiten Kategorie:J.E. Sawyer's Fallout RPG Fertigkeiten